


The Bet

by Evlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betting, Butterbeer, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evlyn/pseuds/Evlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny bets Harry five sickles that she can get Ron and Hermione to stop fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Our story begins on a casual Friday evening at the pub. Ginny had just returned with the drinks and found Ron and Hermione in the middle of an argument, as per usual. Harry sat off to the side, watching his two best friends with a exasperated expression.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"You wouldn't last a week." Ron hedged.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Hermione replied, icily.

Ron scoffed.

"Hermione, I would bet my broomstick, my lucky quidditch jersey, and… my signed photograph of Joey Jenkins…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch. Is that _really_ all you care about?" She asked witheringly.

"What about you? All you talk about nowadays is that poncy new author who did that expose on the supposed dwindling centaur population. It's Lockhart all over again." Ron slung back at her.

"How dare you!" Hermione said enraged, spilling a little butterbeer on the table as she stood up.

It was lucky that the four of them were sitting at the very back of the bar in a booth, and that the bar was already packed and the general noise pretty high. Otherwise everyone in the bar would have been staring at them.

"So, what did I miss?" Ginny muttered to Harry.

Harry shrugged and sighed, as if to say nothing new.

"I bet you five sickles that I can get them to stop rowing." Ginny muttered into Harry's ear.

Harry crossed his arms and looked over at Ron.

Ron was a faint pink color, though he looked like he may turn the famous Weasley red at any moment.

"You're on." He muttered back.

"Ronald," Hermione said in a patronizing tone, "Just because I read books and stay current with what's going on in the news doesn't make me pretentious!"

"I meant that the only reason you care about him is because you have a crush on him, 'Mione!" Ron said, leaning over the table.

"Admit it, you took one look at his stupid floppy hair, high cheekbones and his sincerity for the welfare of others and you couldn't resist!"

"You are being _ridiculous_." Hermione shot back, raising an eyebrow. "And, regardless, what- are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ron snorted. "Of _that_ guy? Hardly. Come on now, Hermione."

Ginny smirked and cautiously moved her hand to Harry's thigh. Harry froze and looked at Ginny, who was grinning mischievously. Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed a thing, they were both glowering at each other.

"Bet still on? Ginny whispered into Harry's ear as she inched closer to him.

"Why wouldn't you be Ron?" Hermione said in a mock fair tone. "He has a proper job; he doesn't get paid to be hit by bludgers for a living."

Ron stood up and was about to face off with Hermione when Ginny made her move. In one fluid motion she straddled Harry and kissed him slowly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, subtly moving in a way that made Harry lose all concentration. Then she could feel Harry grinning, and she relented.

Ginny turned smiling, still comfortably perched on Harry's lap to see Ron and Hermione standing there lost for words.

"When did you…" Hermione began looking perplexed.

"…get back together?" Finished Ron looking as if he _had_ just been hit by a bludger.

"Looks like you owe me five sickles" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.


End file.
